


(remember) to turn on the light

by SearchingforSerendipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cedric Centric, Character Study, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingforSerendipity/pseuds/SearchingforSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> I'm not afraid of caring, <em></em></em>she corrects the Sorting Hat. And she adds, because she knows it to be the truth more than anything else,<em> There's enough darkness in the world already. Wherever you out me, I don't want to be a part of it.<em></em></em>"</p><p>or, Ten Facts About Cordelia Diggory's Life and One About Her Death.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	(remember) to turn on the light

 

  
I- Her favorite class is transfiguration. There's something uniquely satisfying about the focus it takes to change a thing from its original shape. The first time time she completes a full inanimate to animate change she kept the result and decided to perfect it. In the back of her mind, she wonders of she will ever have a child to give it to on their seventeenth birthday. It's supposed to be only wizards, but she doesn't think any child of hers will care about that. 

 

II- Her favorite teacher is Sprout, though, not just because of house loyalty but because she's the one who finds her in the greenhouses, holding the letter from her Mom telling her she and Dad had finally gone through with the divorce.

 

III- Her parents taught her to love theater. They met on an experimental production of muggle plays with a magical twist. Her mother had been the theatre director and her creation had charmed Amos Diggory's so much he invited her to dinner after and offered her a magically illustrated anthology of Shakespeare's works for their three month anniversary.

When Cordelia was a child they would take her to the children plays in Diagonal Alley or the rare one that passed through St Odgery, which she enjoyed, but not nearly as much as staying at home reading by the family lake. She never told them that.

 

IV- Her best friend is Cho Chang. She is also her first crush and girlfriend, but in the beginning they are study buddies and Quidditch opponents and confidants. She knows dozens of little facts about Cordelia, the way she also knows Cho loves strawberries but hates blueberries, likes to dance and doesn't know how to swim. 

She wouldn't want to dance the night away with anyone else.

 

V- Her mother is magical on her father's side and muggle on her mother's, and Irish on both accounts. Saoirse Diggory has little patience for pureblood costumes or all of the incredible, wonderfully ordinary stories of Cordelia's ancestors. She says its from her that her daughter gets her looks and brain, and she's right. As a child it never mattered to her, but one time Ariadne Greengrass hissed that she didn't look like a proper witch at all.

Cordelia, who liked to hide in the painting's room on slow days or when her parents were fighting, looks between the faces looking back at her and her handheld glass. She knew all of their names and lives, and knew she acted like them, or tried too. She decided that was enough legacy for her. 

 

  
VI- Secretly, she is disappointed the World Cup wasn't out of the country. She would have liked to travel more, but Dad hadn't been much interested in going out after the divorce and it didn't feel right to intrude in Mom's life like that now that she's busy dating that new man. She spends that last summer speaking with the painting and reading Ivan Hoe, flooing in and out of the Chang household for meals and lazy days. Sometimes her family's old trips come to mind and when that happens she makes sure to remember the good memories. There are plenty of them, despite everything. 

When Dad comes back one day from work, more excited than she could remember him being and talking about the Twizard Tournament being housed in Hogwarts this year, Cordelia decided then and there she would compete.

 

VII- It isn't just because of her Dad, though she want to make him happy more than most anything. Hufflepuff is so overlooked, always looked down upon in a careless way, the same way people had expected her to prefer to stay inside and play with magic dolls than read grown up books and fly with the wind. Cordelia Diggory is used to deal with those little prejudices, but she looks at her first year charges and things that they shouldn't have to doubt their worth.

 

VIII- Harry Potter is so _small_. He looks like a fledgling, really, the hungry kind that pecks the hand that feeds the crumbs. Not in a mean way, but like he's used to going hungry. Dad thinks she's just being noble, playing down their victory, but Cordelia remembers the Dementor's. There was nothing fair about that win; that isn't how she wants to champion Hufflepuff.  

After, almost an year after, she regrets not trusting him, believing that the kid whose nightmares chased him out of the sky and fell off a broom would cheat for glory, or even to prove a point. He didn't deserve the buttons and the distrust or the disdain that rose in her at any possibility of cheating. It's only fair she clues him about the perfect bathrooms after he helped her with the dragons. And anyway, no matter how embarrasing making her point is, his face is priceless. Cho laughs when she tells her about it.

 

IX- Green has always been her favorite color. It reminds her of her childhood trips to Ireland, how everything was so much lively after the rain. It's the last thing she sees.

 (  _kill the  s p a r e !_ )

 

X- The hat takes exactly one minute to sort her in Hufflepuff. She wouldn't have minded any of the houses, really, even Slytherin. Her parents wouldn't mind regardless, or at least she hopes so.

 _Hello child_ , the hat says. _Bright one, very much so. You don't like meanness, do you? Not very humble, though. Patient and pensive, but not easy to scare._

  _I'm not afraid of caring,_ she corrects the hat. And she adds, because she knows it to be the truth more than anything else,  _There's enough darkness in the world already. Wherever you out me, I don't want to be a part of it._

 

 

 

 _+_ Amos Diggory gives her clock to Harry Potter, not because he thinks he deserves it but because he guesses it was what his daughter would want. Terry Lupin grows up with its singing, and will one day give it to his child Cordelia on their seventeenth birthday.

It is legacy enough for her. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Girl!Cedric's name is Cordelia because I like it, and then because of the Shakesperean play about one of the most touching and tragic Father-child bonds ever. Sounds familiar? 
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this because I'm reading HP & The Cursed Child and the way they butchered Cedric made me mad and made me think about his character, and how it has an integrity that is unchangeable.


End file.
